The Psychopath and the Cyber God
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Short stories about the relationship between the female protagonist and Matt Miller. Mostly romantic, some otherwise. Contains stories based on Saints row IV speculation that might make less sense after the game's release.
1. Final Push

A/N Not super happy with this first one. I'll get better with more practice I think.

* * *

Kinzie looked up from the holographic screens, the code for the cyber warfare program she was writing left halfway through the newest subroutine. She fixed her calculated gaze on her co-programer but Matt didn't even notice.

The ex-gang leader turned MI6 agent had been acting irrationally all afternoon. It was extremely annoying considering they were at such a crucial stage of the operation. The president was depending on them to breach the Zen's technologic defenses so they could launch a frontal assault.

As much as she hated to admit it deciphering the alien technology needed at least two super Geniuses and if matt was off his game they were both sunk.

She leaned over so she could see what had him so entranced, the code writing software was open but minimized, leaving room on the side for a live video feed. She half expected the latest episode of night blade but the video seemed to be security footage from the presidential armory.

On screen the boss was laying her weapons out on the tables, busy picking which ones would be lucky enough to come with her on this last mission.

"You know she doesn't like being spied on." Kinzie observed flatly, sitting back in her seat. Matt jerked back to attention and quickly closed the window. "I wasn't spying! I was just.. checking up." Matt offered before regaining his stride. "This would be the perfect time to attack after all, it wouldn't be the first time the Zen tried to assassinate the president.

Kinzie wasn't impressed. "Last time I checked Shandi was the head of security, and you don't even work for this government."

Matt looked slightly offended "well.. I'm I saint now aren't I? Everyone needs to look out for the boss. That's how we did things in the Deckers."

Kinzie snorted and turned back to her screen. "You're obviously thinking of doing more than just looking out for her."

Matt glanced away, biting down on his lower lip before he remembered how that messed up his lipstick. A thick silence settled over the control room, the humming of tiny fans seeming almost deafeningly loud.

"Go talk to her."

"w-what?"

"Go. Talk. To. her. I can't deal with you being distracted."

"I'm not distracted!"

Kinzie raised her eyebrows and pointed to his screen. "You're typing HTML into a C program. You need help Miller."

Matt coughed as he ran his eyes over his work, realizing she was right. He shifted in his seat nervously his eyes drawn back up to the video feed of the president fitting incendiary ammo into her pistol.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." He admitted running his fingers over the touchpad and removing the last fifteen minutes worth of typing. He logged himself out. Taking a deep breath as the Neurological receptors in his chair shut down.

"Good idea." Kinzie muttered, keeping one eye on her fellow saint as he pulled himself from his chair. "Come back when you're done with meat land hormone things." She added with a smirk, resuming her typing.

Matt shook his head as he left, he hated when the saints brought up things he said when he was still the leader of the Deckers. He was 16 back then, they could cut him a little slack. The boss in particular liked calling him her "cyber god" and he still wasn't sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed by that.

So… a ten minute walk from here to the armory, plenty of time to put his thoughts together. In theory at least.

* * *

The commander-in-chief of the United States of America hefted the large laser rifle over her shoulder. Turning it to the side so the slightly fading STAG logo was visible. She ran her fingers along the barrel, it was covered in scratches and dents forged on the battlefield. One in particular stood out, she remembered slamming the butt of it against a STAG solder's head while she waited for the gun to cool down.

At some point her preparations had taken a turn down memory lane and now the instruments she was toying with were all decommissioned memories. A samurai sword looted from a dead Ronen lieutenant, that crazy-ass sonic boom thing that could turn a man into a red stain on the floor, the pistol she looted while escaping from jail back in Stillwater, and the arm cannon she used to-

The large double doors clicked and the boss's smile widened by a few molars. Speaking of the Deckers…

"Hello Matt" The president purred, lowering her weapon and resting it on her hip. She beckoned the MI6 agent into the room.

Maybe it was how he put on his eyeliner that day but matt looked worried. Or at least not brimming with his usual self-satisfied confidence. The boss caught his eyes and took a step closer "is everything alright?" she asked a touch of genuine concern in her voice.

"ah.. yes, fine." Matt answered, a little too quickly, his attention shifting to the rifle the boss was holding "You're not taking that, are you?"

The president shook her head "nha, just dragging up old memories.. Remember this one?" she dropped the stag rifle and picked up the black arm cannon, slipping her arm into it. The master hacker took a step back a tiny whine escaping before he could stop himself.

"c-could you not point that at me?" he asked levelly. Just looking at that damn thing brought back the terror that had made him risk abandoning killbane.

The president nodded and placed it back on the table, she had learned to back off when she heard that particular tone. The president drew closer to him and gradually slid her fingers down the MI6 agents' arm. Taking his hand in hers and pulling him close. "You know matt, If it makes you feel better I wasn't really going to kill you. I just needed you to think I was going to."

Matt squeezed her hand tightly, the sudden affection reminded him just how surreal this all was. This was the same woman who took everything away from him. Disbanded the syndicate, toppled his gang.

The saint's leader leaned closer to him grinning knowingly as her arms wrapped around his chest. "Well… I would have killed you if you made me, but I figured you were a pretty smart kid. You just needed someone to give you a reality check."

Mat wasn't really listening, he had already pieced that much together about the saints leader. She was a lot easier to understand when you weren't trying to beat her. "If you say so love.."

The bosses shook her head, tilting Matt's chin up a bit for a kiss. Even with his recent growth spurt he was still a few inches shorter than her, an advantage the boss loved exploiting when making out was in the cards.

She cupped the hacker's cheek in her hand as their lips moved together, feeling the gentle tugs on her shirt as Matt pulled her in. The boss hummed against his lips, lifting her head back up and ending the moment as swiftly as she started it.

With what seemed like no effort at all, the president slipped from his grip and returned to the table full of guns. The slight smear of purple on her bottom lip the only evidence anything had just happened.

Mat sighed and smoothed out his suit jacket. "Look, I just came down here to talk." he admitted

"ooh, that sounds ominous." the boss teased, hefting a SMG in one of her hands, testing out the weight. Matt decided to just push past it. "This plan of yours. Taking on the Zen by yourself while we run distraction. Isn't it just a tad suicidal?"

"Yup." The boss clicked her tongue and picked up a second SMG. "What else were you expecting? The saints were built on suicidal ideas and it's worked pretty damn good so far."

He should have expected that answer. Time for the hard part. "yes.. and I understand that." Matt started, trying his best to mimic that cold detached tone Kenzie was a master of. "But, hypothetically speaking, what happens if you don't survive this time?"

The president shot him a look that cut right through him. She wasn't fooled for a second. "Matt Miller. Are you worried about me?"

Matt opened his mouth but nothing came out. So much for his carefully constructed conversation plan. "no.. no! of course not." He stutted, backpedaling. The saint's leader licked her lips, replacing her weapons as her attention fully focused on Matt.

"You are. You're worried I won't come back. Aren't you?" she seemed just a little bit too excited by this revelation and matt was really starting to wish he had stayed in the control room.

Fingers laced into his designer jacket, a sharp tug and the boss had him backing into a corner. She pinned him against the hardwood embellishments, just in case he thought he might slip away. The president was deceptively strong for her size. Matt knew she could hold him against his will with relative ease… but he also knew she would back off if he asked her to stop.

He wasn't ready to ask her to stop just yet.

"so, is this the part where you spin me a line about how you can't live without me?" the president purred, undoing the top buttons of the hacker' suit jacket with a snap of her fingers.

"H-hardly.." Matt growled, trying not to think too hard about the view he was getting down the boss's shirt when she was pressed against him.

"Do you really have to dramatize this?" he asked softly, holding the older woman around her hips. "I think it's perfectly reasonable to assume I'd be a little upset if this was the last time-"

The boss captured his lips before he could go on. She pressed against him till his head was resting against the wall. Dark eyes closed and the saint leader moved from his lips to his neck. A sharp intake of breath reaching her ears as she licked that spot behind his ear.

She slipped her thigh between his legs, that well-known dark chuckle accompanying the sudden shiver of pleasure for the computer hacker.

Fighting against his instincts Matt pulled away, his glare intensified with the lust she was stirring up. "You broke me once saint." He hissed his painted nails digging into her hip. "Don't do it again. Promise me you're coming back."

The president's expression softened, if only for a moment. "Alright. I promise. I don't like being killed, but I'll try extra hard not to for you."

The president went back to playing with his jacket exposing a little more of his slender frame. When She touched his collarbone, the boss could just feel the echo of her cyber god's pulse. "Just think Matt, a few days from now this will all be over… and then we're groing to throw a huge ass party." She shifted rocking her hips against his adding "-pity you'll only be able to see the first half of it.."

"ah.. o-oh? Why's that?" Matt breathed his hips rocking up against the saint.

"Because you and I are going to sneak off when no one is looking… and this president is going to make you see all 50 stars."

The computer hacker groaned and rolled his eyes "That was absolutely terrible." The boss laughed and nodded. "Yeah I know. The sex will be better than my pick-up lines."

"No doubt…" Matt murmured slipping his fingers into her hair, taking over control of the kissing since the boss seemed too keen to tease. He would have to get back to work soon, but he was sure Kensington wouldn't notice if he was gone for a few more minutes. He was only preforming his duties to the chief after all.


	2. Stop all the Downloading

Summary: The problem with history is it's always written by the winner. Saints row three missions "Stop all the Downloading" and the beginning of "Deckers die" written from Matt Miller's perspective.

Note: this started off as a headcanon post but I thought it would look better as a story.

* * *

Spiral towers and gothic archways stretched as far as the eye could see. Every surface was crisscrossed with bright neon lights, creating a permanent twilight under the pitch black sky overhead. Floating chunks of land matched up perfectly with the flowing information. All of them leading back to the heart of the cathedral.

It was a database and information network unlike any other. One where text and code took on physical form. It was his own little world, one he could rule to his heart's content. Small for now, but with unimaginable potential.

With his network he could crack any system and break any lock. Anything stored on any computer in the world was his to take, and in this digital age that was absolutely everything. Killbain could stomp and yell as hard as he liked. See how far his brute force got him when he wasn't allowed to cheat.

If only he knew how easily his little Matty could bring all of modern civilization to its knees. Now that his network was finished that day was steadily approaching. With the NEMO chair linked into his nerve centers and brainwaves he could hack just as fast as any computer but with the adaptive power of a human mind. He was the first sentient computer, one that would turn itself into a killer virus.

Then they would pay. Killbain first, then the saints and their irritatingly nameless leader. Kensington would be last. If only to give himself some challenge after he took over the world. Maybe if she got on her knees and begged him hard enough he would let her live. The saint's leader might even get the privilege, the two women would make lovely prizes. He might even get them to obey their master. Just like the dogs they were.

Matt stretched his digital wings, time to get to work then. Where should he start? The pentagon or the British parliament?

Suddenly the word jerked and mat felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. His mind reeled the sudden shock passing over him in waves. He scrambled for his logout commands, fumbling with the controls for a frightening second before the signal took.

The word around him melted away, his heavy fleshy body coming back to him. He whined as the hood of the NEMO chair raised. Aftershocks of pain still washing over him.

The bright lights of the power plant's inner sanctum flooded his eyes and Matt shut them tightly against the neon blue glare. "Someone better have a good exclamation for this.." He hissed, pulling himself up with a bit of effort.

"We bloody well do, but that's about the only good news"

The chair was surrounded by a few of Matt's specialists, or the surviving ones anyway. Membership had taken a bit of a hit of late, usually due to Saint's related accidents. Not that it would matter in a few days.

"The saints know where the chair is."

Matt growled, glaring up at Rebecca and speaking through gritted teeth. "I appreciate that's not a good thing love, but you could have just opened a chat window. Near electrocution is not the only option."

Rebecca shook her head, offering a hand to Matt and pulling him to his feet. "There's no on the way to tell you this sir, but the saints have breached the perimeter and are trying to shut down the systems. That jolt you got wasn't from us."

Matt blinked at her, his brain stalling as it tried to piece together this new information. The saints were here, but not attacking. A piece of code right before he felt the sock floated to the front of his mind. Bright red letters spelling out 'POWER FAILURE'

They were shutting off the power? What could they gain from shutting off the power? Guns still worked without electricity and the backups could have them going for months. Unless…

"They don't want to fry the circuits!" He realized out loud, taking in the nervous nods from his gang members. "First my computer and now my chair. Can Kinzie do nothing without stealing my tec first?"

"Apparently not.." Rebecca agreed, taking some of her leader's weight to make sure he stayed standing up. Long periods in the chair made you forget how to move muscles properly.

"One question" Matt hissed , glaring out over the assembled Deakers sitting at their workstations. "Why the fuck aren't we stopping them!"

Rebecca gestured toward the outside cameras. The feed was blown up to cover the whole wall of monitors, rending the outside in the highest picture detail.

On screen five Decker cars were strewn about. Enough to carry at least twenty soldiers and a few specialists Matt assumed. Though if he really wanted to know he could always count the dead bodies.

The Saint's leader was standing with her back to Kinzie, shielding the cowing bitch as she shut down the external power draw. Matt gripped Rebecca's shoulder hard. He could hardly believe this. There were two of them. Kinzie came to attack his home and all she brought was the waking slaughterhouse and a laptop. Yet somehow she was still winning.

This was completely unfair. Matt lashed out, kicking large rubber cords carrying power to the chair in frustration. "Well we can't just let them waltz right in here."

Rebecca loosed her grip on matt. Using her free hand to rub his shoulders through the back of his jacket. Sometimes it calmed him down. "We're doing everything we can, every Decker in the district is on route to HQ"

The Matt tensed, pulling away from her. "Well it's obviously not enough is it!" He yelled loud enough to drown out the techno music. A few of his gang members turned to look at him, the others shared worried glances. The last time Matt had yelled at someone like that one of their follow Deckers got deported to North Korea.

Rebecca didn't flitch, she turned to the monitors pulling her gun from the holster on her back. "They can't beat all of us. Sooner or later she's going to fall."

Matt nodded, he wished he could share her bravado but she hadn't seen the live video feed of the Saint's leader slaughtering her way to the heart of the Morningstar's headquarters. They didn't have half the manpower of the morning star and logic dictated they were about to get their arses handed to them.

There had to be something he could do. But the chair was too dangerous to use while Kinzie shut down the power.

Post NEMO delirium somewhat faded, Matt hopped off the elevated platform and landed on the dance floor. One advantage of being younger was the ability to do things like that while still spending your whole life in front of a computer.

He locked eyes with the specialist sitting at the nearest Computer station and she quickly moved to make room for him.

Matt practically threw himself at the chair, opening the console and punching in his admin key. The systems of the power plant unfolded before him and he quickly brought up everything that had to do with the operation of the plant.

There had to be a way he could shut Kinzie out. Maybe a command that would fry whoever was touching the external access ports.

His eyes scanned over reals and reals of data. Matainace data for valves and wires, locations of nuclear waste dumps.

_Power flow from external sources down 50% please access external location for refitting. _

She was cutting the wires, the spiteful bitch! All these systems were at least 50 years old, lying un-updated after the plant was shut down. There was absolutely nothing here he could use.

Matt channeled more power from the backup generators, enough to maintain the force shield around the chair's platform. He couldn't lock the protocols though, anyone accessing this terminal could shut it down... Unless..

Without another thought matt launched into writing a new program to piggyback on top of his last command. Transferring the unlock command to four separate computers in the base.

"Power source number three is down!"

This still wasn't enough. He didn't have time to make the code complex enough to keep Kensington out and even then it would only be a matter of time once they took over the base.

"There goes four, I can't bloody believe this!"

Over the worried chattering of his Deckers matt heard Rebecca Yelling at him. "Matt! The saints are going to find this place any minute we need to get you out of here!"

The master hacker sighed, he knew she was right. There was nothing more he could do here and getting a bullet in the head would only make matters worse.

Matt climbed up on his desk, trying not to step on the keyboard. Every Decker in the room noticed the move and turned to their leader. "Listen up you wankers. There is no F-ing way we're letting the saints take this piece of technology from us." Matt pointed at the chair, stamping his foot on the desk for effect.

"I don't care what it takes. If they keep making progress you have permission to destroy it. Whatever keeps it out of Kinzie's grimy little paws." Matt ran his gaze over the assembled gang members. "Has everyone got that?"

There was nodding and a few replies of 'yes sir'. Rebecca had somehow made it over to him and was tugging on the arm of his LED infused jacket. "Everyone here has your back matt, come on."

Her and a few soldiers led the decker leader from the room, while the rest of the gang members readied themselves for battle.

Once the doors shut behind him matt let his shoulders slump, resting his head in his hands. Ugh.. he couldn't believe this. This was the second time he was going to be beaten by a second rate FBI agent and her shaved rabid gorilla.

All his intellect and ability and he was still being pushed around by big idiots. It was a crime, it really was.

Rebecca loaded her gun, empty shell casings falling to the floor of the elevator. "You do have a backup plan, don't you Matt?" She asked glancing down at the fuming teenager. The master hacker clenched his fist and growled "Depends. How soon can we get the prototype working?"

"A week, but that's not including safety testing. We still haven't found a way to stop it from frying your brains if the user's data gets corrupted."

"Doesn't matter. Get every Decker who isn't injured or dead on it."

Rebecca nodded and went back to looking at the wall, that list was getting smaller and smaller by the day. Whatever was coming next would be their last stand.

It was times like this she wished she had stuck with university, she could be working IT in some large office building in London right now.

Matt watched the security footage from his phone until the images made him too angry to even see straight anymore. He wanted to throw the useless device across the car, but it was sewn into the sleeve of his jacket so he had to settle with crossing his arms and pouting.

The car was silent for the running of the motor and the screeching of the tires as Rebecca pulled them around tight corners. Racing away from the wreckage that had been their headquarters.

Matt lifted up his shoulders and took a deep breath. This was only a temporary setback. If the saints had his chair the best they could do with it would be entering the user-net. If Kinzie thought she was going to just waltz into his world and take his crown she was even drummer then he thought she was.

He had built it from the ground up, brick by brick. Every single data packet accounted for. He had built his world and he still had ultimate power over it.

And now that Kinzie had the chair whoever she sent into his world could be smitten by his hand. He could crush her like a bug in his world and this one all at the same time.

Knowing Kinzie though… she wouldn't risk going in herself. No, she would send her mongrel of a Saint to scratch at his door.

That woman.. . She was the real reason Kenzington had turned into such a thorn in his side. Killing her should have been his priority. Subterfuge was almost useless against her, as long as she still had a gun his plans were in jeopardy. He had hacked the fuck out of her bank accounts and that had only slowed her down.

So that was it then. Let the Saint enter his world then leave her a comatose shell. Messy, but that cow deserved no better.

He had been developing a new NEMO chair design. It was completely untested at the moment, but he needed to access the Use-net to its full potential if he wanted to make sure the saint was dead.

Maybe she would come to understand his true power before she died, if not no matter. Without Kinzie's queen this game of chess would be over in a few short moves. Check and mate agent Kesington, better luck in the next lifetime.


	3. Random Shorts 1

**AN: I'm working on a sex scene but it's going slow. Have some random in the meantime~**

* * *

**Summary: Matt figures out the president is falling for him and gossips about it to Asha. Her reaction is not what he was hoping for.**

**Disclaimer: I have no clue what Asha's personality is like so I made it up. Also SRIV spoilers if you haven't read the leaked achievements.**

A metallic hiss reached agent Asha's ears. She looked up, her eyebrows rising as she saw her handler enter the mess hall. Matt looked nervous, or more so than usual. His eyes never stayed in one place for more than a few seconds and his body was visibly tense. The rest of the crew had turned in hours ago and knowing her Matthew, he should be elbow deep in some computer program right now, not wandering the ship.

"Matt?" she asked, lifting herself from her chair. "What's wrong? Are you having nightmares again?" the tech geek stated, his dark blue eyes focusing on her. "Ahsa? Oh Christ there you are. I need to talk to you."

The elder MI6 agent nodded and pulled him over to the table, sitting down across from him. "Deep breaths kid, what's wrong?"

"I..I think the.. I.. Um.." Matt gripped the table hard staring down at it as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I think the President is in love with me."

Asha tilted her head to the side, confusion spreading across her face. "You think she's-?" The agent pressed her hand to her mouth trying to muffle a laugh. "You're not serious? What on earth made you think that?" Matt shot her a glare. Asha coughed, getting a hold of herself again. "Not that you're not attractive, in your own way at least. But you hardly seem like the boss's type."

"I know." Matt answered, deciding not to bother giving her a seething glare. "Look, I didn't believe at first too, but you haven't seen.." Matt paused, back-peddling again as he put all the events in order.

"Haven't you noticed? She stares at me almost constantly. I thought it was just because she didn't trust us, but it's just me she's looking at and never you." Matt lifted one fingerless gloved hand scratching the back of his neck."It's just… ever since she saved me with the mech-"

"You mean when she pulled your naked arse out of the alien containment chamber?" Asha interrupted, grinning at her tech specialist. Matt sighed and rested his head on the table. He should have known she would tease him about this.

"Look. I appreciate why this would have you upset Matt. But I'm going to need a little more proof than a few lusty looks before I start getting worked up about this."Asha insisted, reaching over to pat her hacker on the shoulder.

Matt lifted his head, glaring up at his fellow agent. He really didn't want to have to admit this next part, but if it was the only way to make her believe him..

"She kissed me"

"-she what?"

The look of shock on Asha's fact almost made having to admit this embarrassing detail worth it. Matt sat back, looking his coworker in the eye. "I'll say it slower. She. snogged. Me. I didn't agree to it she just did it."

"-And then you ran away to go tell on her to me?" Ahsa asked, crossing her arm over her chest. Matt opened his mouth but realized after he didn't have a response to that.

The elder agent got to her feet. A thought had just occurred to her. "No.. No.. I'm glad you came to me. This.. This is very good."

Matt looked up at her blankly, a creeping feeling of dread starting to sink in. Asha paced along the length of the table muttering to herself as she thought. "You and I know that the president is one of the most dangerous people on the planet. If we survive this alien thing, and the president becomes a worldwide hero… she could end up with unimaginable power on the world stage. As useful as she is, the saint is still a bit of a psychopath."

She turned on her heel, glazing right at Matt. "But if we had someone close to her. Someone who could have some influence over her.."

Matt blinked at her, a look of confusion washing over him. "Wait… you're not-"

"Political unions have served England well in the past Matt." Asha added. "I worked hard to earn the president's trust, but if you're right about this you could get even closer."

The agent grabbed the gadget she was working on from the table. "I'm going to contact HQ and see if they like the sound of this. Good job agent Miller."

The tech geek stuttered for a few seconds pushing himself to his feet. "W-what! Ahsa you are not arranging a political marriage for me. I'm not a ruddy princess!"

"That's up for debate…" she elder agent snickered making her way to her cabin. A flustered Matt tagging along after her.

* * *

Mini fic 2: Prompt from Tumblr. "**Saints Row headcanon: Matt makes a mad scramble for somewhere dark if someone wakes him up while it's still daylight**"

7 in the morning in Washington DC. Also known as 3pm in London England.

Agent Asha Odekar yawned. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she rose from the dining table. Jet lag was still sitting heavily on her, even sitting in first class the seven hour flight had taken a lot out of her. Not to mention the added stress of having to insure all the equipment they brought made it over in one piece. Not that any precaution she took could have made her assistant feel any better about entrusting his precious tech to a bunch of common baggage handlers.

The kitchen floor was littered with boxes. It was a lot more stuff then she usually traveled with, but she also didn't normally plan on staying for four years or more. Living in America would be an interesting adventure. Not the least of which had to do with the man she would be working with.

One thing at a time though, today was her first acting day as special lesion and there was a fuckton to do. Only problem was her assistant didn't seem to be feeling the excitement. With a huff the MI6 agent made her way to Matt's room. She pressed her ear against the door listening for any signs of life beyond it.

She stood stock still for a long moment but nothing desirable reached her ears. Asha rolled her eyes and took another long breath. Looks like it was going to be another one of those mornings. She pushed open the door and stepped into the pitch blackness beyond.

There was her assistant. Naked from the waist up, curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around his laptop. His short black hair stuck up around the equally black edges of his headphones. Power cables and USB cords twisted between his legs.

Asha strode with purpose over to the windows, pulling back the blackout curtains in one swift movement. Light flooded the room startling the now fully awake twenty one year old so badly he almost dropped his laptop over the side of the bed.

He made a pained sound and grasped the blankets, pulling them over his head and burying his face in a pillow. A high pitched whine coming from under the pile of blankets. "Asssssha!"

The agent ignored his tone as best she could plating her hands on her hip. "Rise and shine Miller. You're going to meet the president today."

A grunt and another huff came from the bed. Along with a haphazardly launched pillow in her direction. It hit the wall a few meters to her left and slumped to the floor.

Covering his eye with a forearm Matt sat up. Shrinking away from the direct sunbeams coming in through the window. He threw his second pillow at the agent but she sidestepped it, ignoring the whimper of frustration coming from her assistant.

She walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off of him. Matt grabbed at them but she pulled harder, landing both boy and blanket on the hardwood floor with the shrillest shriek the agent had ever heard.

"I want your butt in the kitchen in twenty minutes." Asha instructed, meeting Matt's gay-blue eyes. He nodded slowly pushing himself up to his knees.

She smiled truing on her heal and making for the door. "And Matt, do try to wear something nice today. If I see more than seven belts I'm sending you back to your room.

The cybergeek rolled his eyes, and muttered. "Yes, Agent Odekar" getting to his feet and squinting against the light as his partner left the room.


End file.
